Miyako's Opinion
by Jai Q
Summary: There you go again, Tomoe-chan, Miyako threw a knowing smirk back at Tomoe. She didn't have to sit in the same row to know her girlfriend was up to the usual. Plotting.
1. Chapter 1

**Miyako's Opinion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto/Whispered Words or any of its characters.**

 **Genre: Yuri-themed with dashes of drama, humor and romance. Pretty tame.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Opinionated**

A familiar touch to her pigtails pulled Taema Miyako from her thoughts.

"There she goes." Tomoe whispered, lifting her chin towards the tall, bespeckled girl walking to the front of the auditorium.

 _There_ you _go again, Tomoe-chan,_ Miyako threw a knowing smirk back at Tomoe. She didn't have to sit in the same row to know her girlfriend was up to the usual. Plotting.

Hachisuka Tomoe just could not help herself. When the power of girls loving girls compelled her, she _had_ do something _._ When and where were of no consequence, their graduation day being as good as any other time and place.

Scanning the auditorium, Miyako picked out their friends. No one was safe from Tomoe's good intentions, but no matter how much it irked her, the truth was the babies were all stuck in their feelings. Neither of them wanted Koino to implode from gravity of her feelings for Mayu once the upperclassmen were gone. Thoughts of kissing Kazama Ushio still sent Murasame Sumika into a nosebleed induced coma. A little - or maybe _a lot_ \- of release was probably all Aoi Azusa needed to openly declare her own love for girls. And Kiyori. Even if Kiyori's closest friends were oblivious _because they were too busy secretly crushing on each other_ , the band fanatic totally tripped off Tomoe's gaydar.

 _If anyone could shape up these misfits, Tomoe-chan can,_ Miyako popped her strained neck. When she continued to think about it, she wasn't altogether sure that's what she wanted.

It had been over a year since she and Tomoe caught Murasame Sumika and Kazama Ushio kissing in an empty classroom, "practicing" for a real first kiss, they had said. Who were they kidding? Even with one good eye, a person could see Sumika was head over heels for the girl. But Ushio only liked cute, feminine girls. _At the time._ Sumi thought she didn't have a chance.

They looked so pathetic back then. And against Miyako's opinion - _Let them figure it out,_ she had said, _Are you sure you want to do this_ , she had asked -, Tomoe turned them into her pet project. Be it a suggestion here or a nudge there, it took so much energy to not shake some sense into them. Too many nights Tomoe fell asleep complaining to her about _them_. Even after Tomoe accidentally told Ushio how Sumi felt, thinking she had confessed, they still found a way to overthink it. Those two really _did_ need all the help they could get.

Miyako stared ahead, arms crossed. Progress had been made, thanks to Tomoe. It wasn't like Sumika could be left to her own romantic devices just yet, her parting words to their graduating class being an unfortunate example.

Valedictorian "Violent Murasame" stumbled to the stage. Miyako hid a wicked grin. Kicking off her speech, she was already in a full blush. To say she was distracted was an understatement.

"Kissing, huh?"

Miyako's jaw hit the floor along with the rest of the school. Sumika had sighed right into the mic, clearly focused on Ushio, who froze as if _her_ thoughts had been exposed. Miyako could feel Tomoe celebrating the breakthrough, mind racing into end game mode.

Ceremony over and done, Miyako stretched, watching and waiting. She glanced over to see Tomoe rubbing her chin. Precious minutes were slipping away while Student Council President Kazama and Valedictorian Murasame were stuck making small talk with anyone in arms' reach.

Miyako figured Tomoe would make her move once the graduation party ended. Who knew Clueless Kiyori would tap in to help? No longer in the dark about the feelings swirling between her two friends, Kiyori approached Tomoe with a plan.

Finally, it was go time! Tomoe couldn't have conjured up a better setup. In a flash, all of their classmates decorated the classroom board according to Kiyori's grand vision, the heart between Chibi Sumi and Ushio adding the perfect touch. Now, they only needed the pair to show up in the "empty" room for everything to fall in place. Before hiding with the others for the surprise, Miyako watched Tomoe casually leave behind one piece to checkmate the game.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **'Sup! I'm JQ. I've had so many ideas after binge watching a ton of yuri anime, and I'm trying to get them on the page. Please read and review. I'd love to get your feedback. Peace & blessings! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miyako's Opinion**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto/Whispered Words or any of its characters.**

 **Genre: Yuri-themed with dashes of drama, humor and romance. A big ole tease.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: That Mouth**

It was already dark when the chauffeur dropped them off at the double door entrance of the Hachisuka mansion. For hours, they had lingered after the graduation surprise on the roof reminiscing, making plans to keep in touch and, of course, howling whenever Sumi and Ushio, the new couple, tried to sneak kisses. Even Miyako blushed when Tomoe got caught nibbling on her ears. After all that clowning around, the longtime lovers still had energy to spare. The Hachisuka heir was thankful Taema-san wasn't behind the wheel to read her intentions with his daughter on her face.

Now in the privacy of Tomoe's bedroom suite, Miyako locked the door behind them with a crooked smile. When she turned to look at her girlfriend, her heart skipped a beat. Tomoe's grin was priceless. She had actually done it!

"Success!" Tomoe pumped both fists in the air before sweeping her girl up into a tight hug. "Sweet, sweet success!"

"You really are amazing!" Miyako planted a quick congratulatory kiss to her smiling lips once she was back on her feet.

Uniform off and tossed to the love seat, she ditched the pigtails and shook them out into messy blond waves, a level of sensuality Miyako saved for evenings with Tomoe. "But it sure took 'em long enough." She let loose a laugh, diving for the mattress in her undies. "I couldn't believe my ears when Kazama-san hauled off and said 'I love you' first. Titty Monster gets my respect for that."

"I wasn't surprised at all." Tomoe carefully draped her blazer and bow near Miyako's clothes. She touched the school crest on the lapel, stepped out of her skirt, then walked over to sit near Miyako. "Technically, she _also_ kissed Murasame-kun first."

"With that dumb mask." Miyako pushed up on her elbows. "So that's what you were doing." She shot her lover a suspicious look.

Tomoe shrugged innocently, unbuttoning her blouse until it hung loose, cleavage straining against her lace bra. "If I placed the mask where they would see it, neither of them could back down."

"Yeah, there's no way the Four-Eyed Beast would've missed that." Miyako sat straight up. "I swear if she ran off without confessing after all we did..." Flashing a smirk, she let her fists finish the thought.

"You and Kazama-kun both." Tomoe laughed, the gentle rise and fall of her chest providing a lovely view. "I think she is finally done with waiting for Murasame-kun to make any first moves."

Miyako raised an eyebrow when the shirt hit the floor. She really took in the sight of her. Tomoe was all legs and curves, and Miyako couldn't wait to love on every inch. Irresistibly fluid, Tomoe reclined on the pillows, her matching bra and panties showcasing her assets. Miyako all but melted into her. Tomoe smiled softly. "Did you see the way Ushio kissed her?" She paused to trace the light blush spreading over Miyako's cheeks.

Forget Ushio and Sumi. Miyako saw the way Tomoe was looking at _her_. Lidded eyes, parted lips inching closer. And Miyako absolutely wanted every bit of what Tomoe was giving tonight, but something wouldn't leave her alone. The same something gnawing at her ever since Sumi and Ushio stumbled into their lives.

Groaning, Miyako broke away to stare at the ceiling. A rare squint of confusion sparked in Tomoe's eyes before they softened again.

"I...wasn't expecting that." She pushed up on one elbow to peer down Miyako. Tomoe stirred, free hand hovering above her girlfriend, uncertain. "Is something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Miyako shook her head, giving Tomoe a half smile. She took Tomoe's hand in hers and rested it over her heart. She _really_ wanted it much lower, but looking back at the ceiling, she knew that would have wait until this was resolved.

"Murasame-san said it felt like the only reason she was able to kiss Kazama-san is because someone else was making it possible."

She swore she saw Tomoe do a double take. Adjusting to lay her head on her arm, Tomoe's eyes searched Miyako's face. Her mouth said, "Yes?" but Miyako was sure her eyes pleaded for this to wait until tomorrow.

 _Well, I started it_ , Miyako thought, _Might as well get it off my mind to move onto better things in bed._ "Tch! Honestly," she grumbled, "No one should be having their _first_ _kiss_ in high school."

"I...er... _what_?" Utterly at a loss for words, Tomoe shook her head, silently mourning the change in plans.

Miyako shot her a sideways glance. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Tomoe stared back, going red in the chest in record time. _Of course she wouldn't forget._ Nostalgia filled Miyako's face and spilled over to her lover. "We were _twelve_ and _fourteen_..."

"It was so hot that day," Tomoe said, blush creeping up her neck.

"...at the edge of the lake..."

"Your cami strap kept slipping off your shoulder..."

"...toes in the water..." Miyako continued, very aware of her heartbeat quickening from Tomoe's nose tickling her skin.

"You tasted like watermelon." Tomoe chuckled into her neck.

"...kissin' like it was our first and last." Miyako let out a shaky breath.

Her girlfriend squeezed her hand, then released it. "That was the summer before I left."

"The Savior of Hachisuka Industries." Miyako smiled sadly to herself. Tomoe was gone for two whole years, overhauling her grandfather's international business that her father nearly run into bankruptcy, bringing it back into black. In the beginning, it felt like it was them against the world, time _and_ space.

"That kiss kept me going." Tomoe said quietly, fingertips ghosting over Miyako's lips.

"Me too." Miyako closed her eyes.

Both born and raised on the Hachisuka Estate, she and Tomoe had been together since before forever. They blew up their fathers' expectations when the unexpected friends came out as young lovers five years ago.

"...You know, no one showed us the way. We just... _made_ it."

"True. After everything we went through, I hated leaving without you. But knowing you were waiting for me helped me give it my all." Tomoe tucked a stray loc behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "When I finally walked through those doors, you were right here."

"Now _that_ kiss was...!" Miyako bit her lip, finally meeting Tomoe's gaze. "Your asshole brother nearly shit himself watching us."

"Mimi, that mouth of yours," Tomoe pulled Miyako into a hard, but loving kiss making her giggle at the lost reprimand. She went on talking, not missing a beat. "Yes indeed, he was quite..er... _surprised_ , but his opinion never meant anything to me. Yours does. And I'm starting to understand your feelings about Sumika and Ushio."

"I just can't believe we spent an entire year walking on pins and needles around those two idiots for them to _only_ kiss and confess. _And_ they needed your help to get that far."

Tomoe tilted her head away. "They have made significant strides in a short time...with guidance."

"But if it took them this long, will they be ok on their own now? Will it take them forever and a fucking day to get to the good stuff _without_ _your_ _guidance_?"

"The...good stuff?!..." Tomoe did her best to not snort. "You are completely underestimating Kazama-kun. I must say, if Ushio wants the _good stuff,_ Murasame-kun is likely to give it to her on a platter. Ushio's been very assertive these days."

Miyako playfully bumped into her girlfriend. "See? It's gonna be so much more fun when they're actually on our level."

"But _you_ want it to happen naturally. No interference? That would take too long."

"That's why I didn't say anything at first. Your methods have been working."

"Goodness, Mimi." She watched Tomoe try to fight the yawn, rubbing her eyes. It was sweet of her to hear Miyako out, especially when it felt like she was talking herself in circles.

"Can you believe I already miss The Girls Club?" Miyako sighed, letting herself be turned and held from behind.

Tomoe snuggled in tight, threading her fingers with Miyako's. "You mean The Girls _Karate_ Club?" She mumbled into her hair.

"No. What _you_ started was perfect. _They_ weren't ready. But I think they are now. And I'm not just talking about Murasame and Kazama. The Girls Club could still get everyone in line so they're not repressed losers next year, sighing and blushing all over the place, too scared to go for what they want."

Tomoe let out a weary sigh. "Damn, Miyako. You're not holding back even a little bit."

"High school is over for us. I don't want any regrets. We are the _senpai's_ of girls' love and they are our _kouhai_. I'd hate to think we let them down."

That seemed to sober up Tomoe. "I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this. Every time you said something, I just thought you either wanted me to be careful or for the whole ordeal to be done with."

"Yes, yes _and_ yes."

Tomoe groaned. Miyako felt a little guilty this had gone on so long and wasn't remotely the celebration Tomoe was expecting.

"Hear me out." She squirmed until she was nose to nose with Tomoe. "Everyday, you choose me. And I choose you. I stare down my father. You flip off your brother. For this thing we have. No one is whispering in your ear the right thing to say or telling me the right move to make."

"Point taken," Tomoe said, pulling her closer, "But I still think you're being too hard on them. Love takes time - acknowledging your feelings, accepting them as beautiful and good, then finally deciding on _how_ to act on them. It could take a lifetime to get it right."

Her hand was slowly tracing love notes on Miyako's thigh. "We are the lucky ones...including Sumi and Ushio." She kissed the cute button nose before her.

A couple claps to turn off the lights and a flick of the wrist to pull up the covers and Tomoe was ready for bed. "Let's get some sleep."

Moments later, Miyako rubbed her toe against Tomoe's calf.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Mimi," She shifted so their feet touched. "Your opinion means the world to me. You can tell me anything. Always and forever."

Miyako smiled to herself, realizing she did have more to say.

" _Ne_ , Tomoe-chan..."

"Yes, Mi-...oh..." Miyako's lips graced her lover's collarbone as she snuck her fingers through her hair.

"With all this talk about kissing...love...sex..."

"Hmmm?"

She pulled Tomoe's head close and whispered in her ear, sealing her thoughts with a kiss.

"Oh, the plans I have for that mouth of yours..."

Miyako didn't wait another second to find out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Changing the rating...no longer tame. Read & review. Thx. JQ**


End file.
